Snape's Punishment series
by Deanie
Summary: Former Death Eater Severus Snape meets Willow Rosenberg when he's sentenced to help with a new school for Potential Slayers.
1. Cruel and Unusual Punishment

Title: Punishment  
  
Author: Deanie  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Genre: Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Harry Potter Crossover   
  
Timing: This story occurs after Buffy's series finale. Do not read if you haven't seen the finale and want to be surprised.  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own these characters. Willow belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. Severus Snape and the Hogwarts crew belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Distribution: List Archives, The Voice Inside, all others, please ask.  
  
Author's Notes: For Buffy, this occurs weeks after the season seven (series) finale, and contains spoilers for said finale. For Harry Potter, occurs in the future, sometime after Voldemort has been defeated.  
  
Thanks to: Carol, for her once-over, and for all her support and comments :)  
  
****  
  
Punishment.  
  
He had to remember that this was punishment. He'd been convicted of the horrible crimes he had perpetrated during his past as a Death Eater; only his service as a spy for Dumbledore had saved him from a sentence to Azkaban. Instead, the Ministry of Magic has sent him here.  
  
Severus Snape slumped on the couch, his head thrown back and his feet on a nearby footstool. He was exhausted, his feet hurt from his Muggle shoes, and worst of all, he had a bloody awful headache brought on by all the noise.  
  
He groaned as he heard the thundering of teenage feet in the hallway outside his door. Sentenced to work at the newly opened school for Vampire Slayers. Trapped in endless torment with Muggle teenagers.  
  
He was beginning to regret not going to Azkaban.  
  
Severus stretched his long limbs, trying to find the energy to go into the kitchen and brew a pain relief potion for himself. He was surrounded by teenagers every day at Hogwarts, but apparently not nearly as closely as he was in this house. Either that or Slayers were louder and more energetic than the typical witches and wizards. Take your pick, really.  
  
The door to the study opened, and in walked Willow Rosenberg - the wandless witch who had tried to end the world less than a year before. Oddly enough, she wasn't serving a Ministry-mandated sentence here at Slayer Central. Instead, she'd actually chose to come here, to teach demonology and magic to high-strung, super-powered girls.  
  
There was one explanation - she must be mad. The Watcher and the two previous Slayers had reason to be there, being guardians of the Slayer legacy. But the Muggle-born witch, and her best friend, the one-eyed Muggle carpenter, actually made a choice to stay here in the chaos. Too much time on the Hellmouth had obviously damaged their sense of logic and self-preservation.  
  
Willow plopped herself down on the couch next to him, her red hair spreading out on the cushions like a wildfire. Did she have to sit so close? He could feel the warmth of her body next to his. A few more inches to her left and they'd be touching.  
  
He scowled. He was here to be punished. He had not right to think about touching. Certainly not about touching a beautiful girl nearly young enough to be his daughter.  
  
Snape saw her peering at him from under hooded lashes. Her keen green eyes never missed a trick. He groaned, closing his eyes as the throbbing in his head intensified. Surely being a Death Eater wasn't terrible enough to deserve such punishment.  
  
He felt the cushions on the couch shift as she stood up, heard the rustling of her linen slacks as she walked around the couch and stopped behind him. His body tensed. What in Merlin's name was she doing?  
  
Her delicate fingertips were cool against his temples, their rhythmic motion soothing away the tension. "Relax," she whispered, rubbing his forehead before working her way down the back of his neck. The pressure intensified, her thumbs finding and releasing knots in his stressed muscles.   
  
He bit his lip to stifle a groan. He'd never felt anything so extraordinary. With each stroke she absorbed his tension, relaxing him with her tender ministrations. As his pain lessened, he became further caught up in the web of sensations she was inducing. He'd noticed her beauty and heard of her courage when they'd first met. She was truly a remarkable young woman...  
  
He wanted her hands to be touching more than his neck. He wanted to feel her gentle caress all over her body, wanted to touch her in return. Every second he was in her presence the need intensified; he could barely believe he'd only known her for a week.  
  
"Willow," he moaned.  
  
"Feel better?" she asked innocently, her hands trailing over his shoulders as she stepped away.  
  
Though he was loathe to admit it, his headache was no longer present. "Much," he declared.  
  
"Good." Willow smiled. She walked around in front of him, nearly brushing up against him as she sat down next to him.  
  
She was beautiful and sensual, but she was far too young for him, he reminded himself. Not that she would be interested in him - not with her nubile Slayer girlfriend waiting for her upstairs. "Do you share your massages with Kennedy, as well?"  
  
She shook her head. "Nah, Kennedy's fickle," she explained, turning to face him as one hand set on his thigh. "Which is why she's upstairs making out with Chao Ahn right now."  
  
His eyes widened. She didn't have a girlfriend at the moment? That meant that Willow was beautiful, single, and definitely flirting with him.  
  
"Which leaves me here, all by myself," she pouted. "Though it's a good thing I was, with that horrible headache you were having."  
  
"Yes." He smiled. "I was very lucky." Luckier still that her hand was tracing patterns on his thigh.  
  
His gaze was involuntarily drawn to her mouth as her tongue slipped out to moisten her lips. She smiled, and he knew she'd noticed the effect she was having on him.  
  
She reached over, placing one hand behind his head and guiding him closer until their lips were inches apart. "Severus?" she whispered breathlessly, before closing the gap between them.  
  
He was enveloped by her cinnamon scent, her lips warm against his own, and her tongue gently teasing his. Softly, slowly, the kiss deepened.  
  
A minute later she pulled back, licking her lips as if savoring his taste. She slowly stood up and headed for the door. In the doorway, she turned around and smiled. "You should get some rest, you know. After all, this is only the beginning." With a flirty little wave she exited the room. 


	2. Let the Punishment Fit the Crime

Title: Let the Punishment Fit the Crime  
  
Sequel to: Cruel and Unusual Punishment  
  
Author: Deanie  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Genre: Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Harry Potter Crossover   
  
Timing: This story occurs after Buffy's series finale. Do not read if you haven't seen the finale and want to be surprised.  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own these characters. Willow belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. Severus Snape and the Hogwarts crew belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Distribution: List Archives, The Voice Inside, all others, please ask.  
  
Author's Notes: For Buffy, this occurs weeks after the season seven (series) finale, and contains spoilers for said finale. For Harry Potter, occurs in the future, sometime after Voldemort has been defeated.  
  
She was a hussy. That was the only explanation as to why she had come on to Professor Snape so seductively. Sent here by the Ministry of Magic to do penance for his crimes as a Death Eater, he was most decidedly not a happy camper. In fact, she'd never seen anyone grumpier - except for Spike, when they'd run out of hot cocoa with the little marshmallows. Still, for Professor Snape, grumpiness wasn't an emotional state, it was his personality.  
  
Which was what made this attraction so ridiculous. He was completely wrong for her - the exact opposite of what she'd want in a relationship. Not that His Snootiness would lower himself to have a relationship with a Muggle-born wandless witch.  
  
Still, his sneer was kinda sexy. The way his lip curved up just so... and the piercing glare in his eyes when he was cutting some poor, unsuspecting Slayer down to size. Not to mention the fine-looking posterior he hid under those wizardy robes.  
  
He was avoiding her while acting like nothing happened. Obviously this wasn't bothering him as much as it was bothering her... she had difficulty thinking of anything else these days.  
  
Even though she and Kennedy had decided to see other people - and the Slayer was already at it on her end - that didn't mean she had any right to come on to poor Severus like that. She'd interrupted his solitude, touched him unbidden, then kissed him and walked away before he'd had a chance to say a word.  
  
He was probably too startled to say anything. It couldn't have been that he'd liked it...right? He probably had an equally glower-y witchy girlfriend back home. Or boyfriend. Not that she'd seen any evidence that he, unlike herself, could go either way.  
  
He was all wrong for her. So why was she sitting there, looking out at the English countryside, unable to think about anything other than that amazing kiss? She'd been kissed before - longer, harder, wilder, stronger. The little kiss she and Severus had shared had been short and sweet, certainly nothing to write home about.  
  
Or was it? Because every other kiss she'd had before paled in comparison to those seconds when his lips were on hers.   
  
Goddess, she was doomed.  
  
She just had to ignore it. Ignore the fact that he was ignoring her. Ignore the way her heart sped up each time she saw him. She had to be mature, professional.  
  
Or make snarky comments to Buffy about him behind his back.  
  
****  
  
He stalked down the halls of the house, avoiding everyone. He told himself he was simply eluding the giggling horde of Slayers who inhabited the house, but Severus knew that wasn't true. He was sneaking through the house to avoid her.  
  
Willow. Ms. Rosenberg. The woman with the gentle touch and soft lips who had consumed his mind as of late.  
  
Not that he should be contemplating her presence, as a relationship with the young woman would be quite inappropriate. She was nearly young enough to be his daughter.   
  
Not to mention that she was an hopeless do-gooder who had actively embraced her return to the light, and though he was no longer on the side of evil, his days of fighting the darkness were over. All he wanted was the freedom to live his life in peace and quiet. He groaned as he heard playful shouting from outside the house. Quiet was one thing he certainly wouldn't find here.   
  
He simply had to mark his time here, complete his punishment, then return to his life. He would not think about Willow. Concentrate on something other than the way her hair shone like fire in the sunlight or the way her green eyes sparkled as she cast a new spell.  
  
He had to forget the way one touch from her delicate hands sent shivers down his spine, the way her soft lips parted as they kissed.   
  
It had been so long since he'd been close to anyone, even longer since he'd felt a woman's touch. He'd spent too many long nights lurking in the shadows, constantly vigilant to keep his secret being discovered. He hadn't trusted, certainly hadn't loved...didn't even know if he still knew how.  
  
He didn't want to be connected, didn't want to care, and therein lay the greatest danger. She made him feel, and he was long past wanting to feel.  
  
He sighed, forcing the unpleasant thoughts out of his head. He had merely a few weeks before his sentence was up... at least for this summer. He would survive this punishment...   
  
Without her. 


End file.
